


Handmade Gift

by Stegosaur



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rubber, Sex Toys, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegosaur/pseuds/Stegosaur
Summary: Raphael has the perfect gift idea for his husband's birthday.
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Kudos: 21





	Handmade Gift

Stepping into the legs of the rolled-up suit, Raphael spread his toes out nice and wide within the rubber feet to make sure the material stuck smoothly to his still-damp skin.Putting the suit on was arduous even with baby powder, but for his plan to work, he had put the suit on without any lubricants or aides whatsoever.Only the moisture on his skin from his last shower could assist him in sliding into the rubber suit, and it provided little help.Satisfied with the feel of the rubber around his feet, Raphael slowly began unrolling it up his legs, smoothing out every wrinkle as he went and pulling the suit nice and tight along his body.

They had bought the suit together a few years back, a gift for Raphael to wear and enjoy.Made of thick rubber throughout, it was a single continuous piece that went from the underside of his feet to the top of his scalp, all but sealing him inside when properly worn.They had enjoyed dozens of nights together with Raphael secured in the suit, helpless to resist his partner’s teasings and torments.They had even pushed its duration from hours to days, Raphael confined within his suit to perimeter of a disused hotel room, his husband handling their sustenance needs for almost a week before they had to return home.It was a bliss he’d been unable to relive since, the two of them growing older yet never returning back to those wonderfully impulsive days.

Satisfied with the fit along his thighs and up to his taint, Raphael splashed one hand in a bucket of water and reached behind him, stroking a rubber plug molded into the buttocks of the suit.This was the first trial to get past, sliding the plug inside of himself with just water as lubricant.Making sure it was almost dripping wet before gently pushing it against his rear passage, Raphael bent forward against the wall with one hand as a brace while the other gently, slowly, firmly pushed the plug inside of his ass.He hissed reflexively as the rubber pushing against his skin caused uncomfortable friction, though his loosening up during the earlier shower helped with the procedure.The toy pushed deeper inside his bottom until he could feel the top of the knot pressing against his stretched ring, and with a deep breath he coaxed it inside fully with a firm pop and an accompanying gasp of delight.The rubber suit adhered to his buttocks like a second skin with the plug inside of him, and a curious wriggling of his fingers inside the hollowed-out toy confirmed it was lining his rectal walls just as firmly.

With the back secured, Raphael lifted from the wall and began rolling the front up next.Another hollow bulb was in the crotch of the suit, requiring expert dexterity to manipulate it into his male slit while also tucking his genitals inside of the bulb itself.It was a makeshift chastity device for the wearer, the rubber bulb neatly packaging the wearer’s package while also filling out the cavity of his slit, making the following grope of the suit’s smooth crotch press and tug at the sensitive nerve endings of his cock.It ensured he couldn’t become aroused, yet still be stimulated by grope or massage alone.When his husband had learned of that feature, Raphael ended up spending an entire night being accosted by hand, vibrator, and tongue alike.

Raphael gave his lower half a wiggle and a grope, the rubber plug and chastity bulb keeping the suit firmly in place and teasing him with the prospect of use.A look in the mirror revealed an air bubble at the back of his right thigh, Raphael pressing at its bottom with the palm of his hand and firmly stroking upwards towards his taint, the air finally escaping with an audible belch.He rolled the suit up over his lower plastron and shell, the arms coming into view as the suit passed his chest.Starting with the left arm first, Raphael carefully pushed his limb into the rubber and down to the glove at the end, flexing his fingers and stretching his arm inside of it to smooth out any wrinkles and ensure a tight fit.He repeated the process with the right arm next, then lifted both arms high over his head to unroll the suit over his chest and neck, the hood unfolding in front of his face once the body suit was fully unrolled onto him.

This was the first full-body check of the suit.Raphael looked himself over very carefully in the mirror, twisting his body and bending his limbs to make sure the suit stretched and retracted correctly throughout, never bunching up or wrinkling incorrectly.He also checked to make sure no air bubbles were present, running his hands from the bottoms of his feet all along his body and shell until he reached his neck and finding the suit perfectly smooth throughout.

Which just left the hood.A single chunk of rubber with tubes sticking out from its face, flopping about in front of him and attached to the neck of the suit.Raphael flipped it inside out so that the rubber shell faced away from him, and mentally prepared himself for putting it on.First came the two smaller rubber tubes, inserting the tips inside his nostrils and taking a long, slow inhale through his nose as he gently pushed them up his nasal passages.He exhaled through his mouth before repeating the motion again, using the suction of his lungs to keep the tubes on course while his fingers continued threading them deeper into his skull.Feeling the tubes bumping at the back of his nasal cavity, Raphael began bending his head, neck, and upper body into positions that enabled gravity and anatomy to guide them into place.It was a dance Donatello unknowingly helped choreograph, Raphael having suggested a more efficient gas mask/respirator combination that relied on nasal intubation.What took Don five minutes to communicate had taken Raphael and his husband months to perfect in practice, to the point Raphael was more than capable of self-intubation by now.

And he had to be, for this suit to work correctly.He felt the nasal tubes push into his pharynx, just above the esophagus, and performed a quick test of covering his mouth and taking a long, deep inhale through the nasal tubes.His lungs swelled with air, and the last bit of rubber was sucked into his nasal passages, sucking the rubber of the hood against the top of his beak.He wasn’t done just yet however, a final, hollow rubber tube bent against his beak.Raphael opened his mouth wide and pushed the tube inside, suppressing his gag reflex as he began to swallow it over, and over, and over again.The thicker, ribbed tube pushed over his tongue and down his throat, nudging the nasal tubes aside as it was swallowed into the top of the esophagus.His throat was full of rubber tubes, though with the longer design of the throat tube and the positioning of the nasal tubes, it let Raphael gag on cock while still being able to breathe in the musky scent of his partner.His partner could force fluid down his throat without risk of suffocating Raphael in the process, bypassing typical anatomical safeguards in favor of a rougher, more rugged toy.

Raphael inverted the rubber hood around his head, the rubber shell wrapping around his beak and neck with just a small opening at the back of his head.Grabbing his eye drops, Raphael liberally splashed the liquid onto the disinfected plastic lenses of the hood before guiding them into place over his eyes, forcing his eyelids open while keeping his eyeballs moist.This would normally need to be redone every few hours, but Raphael threw the bottle away.Yanking the rubber over the last of his head, he sealed himself inside the suit for what he hoped would be the final time.One final appraisal in the mirror saw his emerald skin replaced with black, semi-translucent rubber, a solid red contrast color covering his plastron and reaching down to his inner thighs.Raphael reached down to squeeze at his crotch bulge, churring as the chastity bulb pressed at the tightly bundled nerve endings of his cock and filling out his slit.Fingers pushed inside of his anal toy, wriggling inside and drumming against the ribbed lining pressed to his prostate.Then he moved upward, testing the tubes by smothering his fixed mouth hole and inhaling easily through the nasal tubes, then moving to smother his nostrils and finding no ability to suck air through his forced-open mouth.Satisfied with the perfect fit of the suit, Raphael smoothed down the flaps covering the seam on the back of his head, sealing himself inside the suit.

He looked at the clock: 1745, which meant his husband would be down shortly for their ‘morning’ love making.Raphael needed to move quickly lest his work be spoiled or his courage wane.

Raphael’s rubber-covered fingers opened a cardboard box on the dresser and removed a peculiar object, what looked like a gas mask filter mounted at the end of a long, thick screw.He threw away the ample papers covered with warning stickers and danger notifications, fully aware of what he was about to do.Carefully lining up the screw with the hole in his mouth, he began twisting the filter into place on himself.Raphael felt it press past his teeth, flatten his tongue, filling out the ribbed tube he had swallowed moments before.Turning it over and over and over again, there was an audible click as it finally secured itself inside his mouth and against his beak, a red button appearing on its end in the mirror’s reflection.

Raphael inhaled, one last time, and pressed the button.The contents of the filter were instantly dumped into his body, and his gut reaction was to vomit it all back up.Try as his stomach might to heave, the screwed-in filter effectively sealed his digestive tract entirely and forced his body to consume all of the contents therein.Within seconds, Raphael’s skin began to tingle and stars dance in his eyes, the complex chain of chemical reactions transforming him.Despite the ability to breathe, despite his ability to resist, he did neither.His brain was too busy trying to vomit everything up that he couldn’t focus on breathing, and as blackness encroached on his vision, Raphael crumpled to the floor of his bedroom before blacking out entirely.

Eventually, Raphael opened his eyes.Wait, opened his eyes?He shot up like a lightning bolt, raising his hands in front of his face and looking over them carefully.They were emerald green, but shiny like rubber.He pinched his skin, rubber squeaking against itself and stretching like a balloon.Putting one hand down on the ground, he felt the filter from before laying freely next to him, bone dry and devoid of any of its original contents.A cold chill shot up his spine: _had it worked?_

Raphael scrambled to his feet and looked himself over in the mirror, a smile creeping across his beak at the final result.Gone was the suit of old, his original coloration on full display in shiny, stretchy, squeaky rubber.His eyes couldn’t blink, of course, and he soon found that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t actually close them again, or black out his sight.Raphael twisted and turned in the mirror, finding his entire body to be made of smooth, shiny rubber, and he just had to test to see if the original features remained intact.Covering his nostrils, Raphael couldn’t breathe; covering his mouth, he could breathe with ease, which meant his original intubation remained exactly as he had intended.As his hands raced south to check the other features, he stopped short of his crotch and the new, glowing red padlock stenciled over his completely smooth crotch bulge.A hesitant grope sent a wave of pleasure pulsing through every nerve ending in his body, enough to bring him to one knee from such a light touch.He hesitated further to push fingers inside of his rubbery rear, the digits squeaking against the tight ring as they pushed past and wriggled inside, setting off another, milder wave of pleasure.

The device was a complete success, replacing the organic turtle with a rubbery, rugged, adaptable toy.He squeaked with delight, and looked at the clock again: 1759, right on schedule.A quiet knock came at his door, Raphael grinning with anticipation.“Come on in, birthday boy.”He didn’t expect to be able to talk, but with the rubber tubes of his nostrils and mouth now part of his actual nostrils and actual mouth, it looked like he would be able to speak just fine - unless he was gagged, of course.He sank to his knees at the door’s threshold as his husband quietly pushed it open, careful not to draw unwanted attention by their family members this early in the evening.Raphael swore he felt his heart race despite the lack of any pulse, watching those rugged knuckles curl around his door and that forest green skin be lit by the fluorescent light of his bedroom.As Leonardo stepped into view and closed the door behind him, Raphael flashed his trademark smirk up at him before bowing to the floor.“Happy Birthday, my love.”

Leonardo was in stunned silence as Raphael rose back up, climbing to his feet before closing in on his husband.“Raph, what did you-“Raphael silenced him with a kiss, Leo’s tongue quickly flicking inside his mouth and stroking over the ribbing of his mouth and tongue, exploring his husband’s new form before pulling back.“Is that…did you…?”

“I did.My gift to you, love…is all of me, forever.”Raphael leaned into Leo’s personal space and groped his husband’s crotch, the turtle moaning as he quickly dropped free in heat.“Why don’t you give my new body a workout?”Leonardo shuddered, then smiled.

“I’d love to, my beautiful toy.”


End file.
